


Then Everything Broke

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all too late by the time she started to run. </p><p>Vriska could never look back and see the damage she had down to everyone by choosing to run away from her wedding day, it was all over as far as she was concerned. </p><p>Facing Tavros after those events was the worse mistake she had ever made, and it seems being alone is the only escape she can get. </p><p>If she had only stayed alone for more than a week. </p><p>Eridan Ampora comes along, and gives her a new hope, but that doesn't last long until everything breaks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published here on AO3, and though it's an unpopular pairing I hope you guys will like it.

The shock of running so fast out of nowhere drove her legs into a dull pain. She could still hear the sounds of the voices shouting after her; people chasing her down. Though the white at the end of her dress had become brown and green with the mix of dirt and grass stains, as well as her feet since she lost her shoes at the start of her run away, Vriska didn't stop.  
She tripped over the wedding dress she wore quite a few times, or tripped over things blocking her path that she didn't notice behind the tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to have to leave her wedding day this way; she loved Tavros, she really did. She wanted to be with him forever. But... She didn't want to be married. She didn't want to have the commitment thrust down upon her without giving her a chance to leave. Her muscles ached and she finally gave up running.  
Vriska glanced around her. She was in an unfamiliar area in an unfamiliar town. Where the chapel was, she didn't know. How she was supposed to get home, she didn't know either. What she was going to do was as big as a mystery as anything else.

Then everything broke. 

She fell to the ground onto the sidewalk, curling her arms around her knees. She buried her face into the folds of her dress and just bawled. She screamed and just let it all out. Her body shook with the rage of her tears; Why did she leave like that!? Why didn't she tell Tavros she just wasn't ready!? He would've forgiven her! She knew he would! But, no... It all seemed too late for that. Why would he ever want to take her back now? There was no use.  
Vriska stood up again, wiping the smudges of blue and black make up from her eyes, though it only served to make it worse. She looked around. The street seemed to be empty; some sort of suburb. Great. She exhaled deeply.  
Going back the way she came, maybe she could find a taxi to take her home, or at least an area she knew she could walk home from. Yeah, that would be nice. 

Her heart sunk in her chest.

 

Going home would mean having to face Tavros, and after all that she had done to him she couldn't stand to speak to him yet. Though going to her mother's house would mean for certain getting yelled at and never forgiven...

She made her mind up to go home to Tavros. She could sit and talk to him, they could work through this. "It'd be okay." Vriska assured herself with positive thoughts, making up scenarios in her mind. The second she'd walk through the door, Tavros would run to her, holding her in his strong arms and asking her if she was okay. Asking her what happened, and she'd tell him the truth. She was okay, just not ready for marriage. She'd tell him that she loves him so much, that she wants to be with him, but now isn't the time. He'd nod and understand. He would stay up with her and help her clean herself up before crawling into bed together. Neither of them would sleep, but they'd both pretend just so they could stay in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms. Everything would be okay.

She had no idea how wrong she'd be.  
After her taxi ride home, she walked up unto the small house that belonged to her and Tavros. The door was unlocked (thankfully), and she stepped into the threshold. Tavros was sitting alone at the couch, the lights off, crying into his hands. The sight shattered her heart. 

"Tav..." Vriska called out softly, approaching him with careful steps. His head snapped up upon hearing her voice, and he glared.  
"What do you want now!?" He shouted. She had never heard him so angry. Her heart stopped in her chest, tears filling her eyes once more.  
"I'm sorry." She breathed out, the tears slipping from her eyes which she desperately tried to stop and continuously wiped her eyes; she hated crying in front of people.  
Tavros' expression softened upon seeing her in tears. He hated seeing her cry as much as she hated crying. He sighed softly, not moving towards her, just staring at her for a long moment while his own tears slipped from his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked, simply. He didn't even know what he was asking "why" about. Why was she sorry? Why did she leave him like that? Why did she always make things difficult?  
There was a long breath of silence before she answered him. Well, it wasn't an answer to his question, it was a statement that she prayed would turn the whole situation around. "I love you."  
She didn't think she had ever been more honest in her life than when she spilled those words and Tavros could see it in her eyes.  
"Why did you leave then?" He asked her, standing up and considering going to hug her tightly, never letting her leave again.  
"I was scared. I'm scared... of getting married. I'm so, so, sorry, Tavros. I really want to be with you forever, I don't want to lose you, but...." Oh no, the infamous "but"... His stomach dropped. She was leaving him, wasn't she? No, no, no, no... "I can't... marry you." She paused, the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "Yet." Tavros let go the breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
"Oh." Was all he could mange. "Oh..." He repeated again after a long moment. Then he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face; his stream of tears having finally come to an end. "Vriska.... Why didn't you just tell me that before? We could have cancelled the wedding, we could have waited." He stepped towards her then, going to wrap his arms around her, when anger filled him again. Why was he forgiving her so easily? She didn't deserve it. She'd ruined everything!

 

The back of his hand made contact on her cheek with a sharp crack. He regretted it instantly.  
Vriska stumbled back slightly, covering the spot where he hit with her hands. She could feel the bruise forming while she stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't like him, this wasn't the Tavros she had come to know and love.  
He couldn't process what he had just done. He stepped back from her in fear of doing it again, or something worse. Vriska was the one who spoke first. 

"I'm going to Terezi's." She mumbled, stepping back and slipping out the front door. The mark on her face was stinging and burning, he ran out after her.  
"Vriska, please." He begged her, as she kept walking into the night. He didn't hear her cracked shout of "We'll talk tomorrow"; it was sucked into the sob that escaped her throat when she rushed off.  
It was only about a 10 minute walk to Terezi's, Vriska's cousin and best friend, but it sure as hell felt like hours until her arrival. Knocking weakly on the door, tears remained streaming down her face.  
There was a loud rustling before Terezi opened the door, and stared at her cousin in dibelief. "Vriska?" She almost didn't want to believe it was her, makeup smudged and smeared, a large handprint mark on her left cheek and tears and stains in her dress.

"H-Hey..." Vriska mumbled back in response, trying to hold back a sob from escaping her lips. This was possibly the worse condition the 25 year old had ever been in.  
Terezi ushered her in, not even bothering to ask questions yet; she knew her cousin needed help.  
"Karkat!" Terezi shouted, calling her husband. It sent a twinge of jealously through her. Terezi was so relaxed and happy around him, even if he was rude and shouted a lot.  
"What is it--" He asked, shuffling down the stairs, from what Vriska assumed was their bedroom. Taking one look at her, he stopped in his tracks before collecting himself. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened to your face!?" That earned him a smack upside the head.  
Vriska winced at the slap. Of course she knew this was a much different situation than the one her and Tavros were in. The slap Terezi had done didn't even hurt him and simply made him shut up, to which Terezi smirked.  
"Go upstairs and get a bath started for her, Karkles, and make sure the spare room is cleaned up." She instructed. He nodded, giving Vriska an apologetic look before heading upstairs.  
Terezi took her cousin by the arm and led her into the kitchen, turning on the kettle to make her a cup of tea.  
"What happened, Vriska?" She asked gently, as Vriska took a seat at the kitchen table and didn't say anything. The other woman nodded.  
"Okay, I understand." There was almost an unspoken communication between the two and with Vriska's clear silence, she knew rather well what had happened when she got home.  
After the warm cup of tea (Which Vriska would never admit how much she needed), the bath and finally some of Terezi's clothes to get her out of that dress, she was sitting on the bed in the spare room. Karkat was leaning on the door frame while Terezi was leaning against the wall, both of them watching her every move; expecting her to break or something. She refused to start crying again.

"What are you going to do?" Terezi finally asked.  
Vriska glanced from the wall she was pointedly staring at, to her, then finally to Karkat. The confused, sympathetic and scared look on Karkat's face made Vriska realize they both knew what happened.  
"I told him I'd talk to him tomorrow." Karkat raised an eyebrow, glancing at Terezi, before looking to Vriska then subtly shaking his head.  
"Look, I know you guys are pissed at him, but I need to talk to him. It wasn't him who did that!" Vriska near shouted, her body shaking. No, Serket. You're stronger than that, don't fucking cry!  
She held it back. "He was angry; like he had never been so mad. I just need to work it out with him." Vriska insisted. Terezi exhaled ever so slightly.  
"We can't stop you." Karkat went to argue that point, and Terezi glared at him. He stayed quiet. "But, we can give you the best advice we can. Do you really think things will work out with you and Tavros?" She asked and Vriska hesitated.  
"Yes." 

"Really?" Terezi arched an eyebrow and Vriska sighed, hunching her shoulders in defeat. She wanted to believe things would work out, but after the previous events she didn't think they could each trust each other anymore. They're relationship was at a loss.  
Finally, she shook her head.  
She didn't look up, but felt the shift in weight on the mattress next to her while Terezi took a seat. Karkat remained in the doorway, watching the two carefully.  
"You need a break, Vriska." Terezi told her. "How about you stay here a few days, then you can talk with Tavros, and then we'll do something fun. Me and you, alright?"  
The idea did seem appealing, and Vriska nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Vriska." Karkat finally spoke, causing Vriska to look up at him and his mouth twitched slightly. "We'll help you when you need it. Whenever. Got it?"  
She offered him a weak smile in return. "I got it."


	2. Stalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter that is seriously just filler.

Vriska ended things with Tavros exactly three days after they were supposed to be wed, and temporarily moved in with Terezi and Karkat. She tried not to be a bother; spending her days out and about wandering, only really returning to sleep (Really the only reason she did that was not to scare them both). 

That routine went on for roughly a week before Vriska figured out what she was going to do, and came back to consult Terezi. Terezi was a police officer, while at the moment Vriska had quit her previous job as a bank teller until she was married, so she could go back to school. Her plans for that were on hold. 

At least Terezi had the day off while Karkat worked, this would make it easier for Vriska to talk to her alone. She came back to the house around two in the afternoon after having left at nine in the morning. 

"You're home early." Terezi commented with a slight bit of snide in her voice, she too had adapted to Vriska's patterns.

"Whatever. Terezi, I need to talk to you." This peaked Terezi's interest, and it showed. She moved from the kitchen to the living room, sitting down on the couch motioning for Vriska to join her. 

Vriska kicked off her shoes before joining the other on the couch, sitting a bit of a ways away from her.

"What's up?" Terezi asked, knitting her eyebrows together with a mix of confusion and concern; she wanted to make sure her cousin was okay. 

"I want to go on a roadtrip." Vriska paused. Terezi went to say something, but Vriska interrupted quickly: "On my own- I want to be alone, I want to... take a break. Yeah." She nodded. It wasn't exactly the right wording she was looking for, but it was close enough. 

After a lot of concern over her plans from Terezi and a bit of shouting from Vriska, it was settled that she was allowed to go. She would leave the next day for her trip, wherever the road might take her. The only thing Vriska wouldn't agree on was the fact Terezi insisted on putting $100 in her bank account every week, just to make sure she'd have enough. After much arguing, Vriska agreed. 

 

She spent the rest of the night packing.

The next day, Vriska rose bright and early, moving all of her bags into the trunk of her car. She didn't pack all of her clothes; just a few weeks worth which she could alternate between, washing her clothes in Laundromats, sleeping in the back of her car and motels when she could. It was going to be nice for the most part, being alone, getting to see the country like never before. Also getting a chance to be away from Tavros, and thoughts of him. 

Karkat and Terezi awoke an hour after her; both of them working on making a nice going away breakfast while Vriska finished packing while she took some more time to rest before her long drive.

It seemed like a long morning for Vriska; lots of discussion with the two of them which she only half paid attention to, but soon it was time to leave and she could not be more happy with the situation. 

"You'll be sure to call us, right?" Terezi raised a warning eyebrow, to which Vriska rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, mother." Karkat let out a snort of laughter at Vriska's response, and Terezi took her turn to look rather unamused. 

"Now can I leave, or do I need you to change my diaper first?" Vriska asked teasingly, causing both of them to laugh that time. 

"Go ahead, you're free." Terezi assured her. Vriska grinned. 

 

"Really, thank you both so much. You've been a great help." She told them with a warm smile, and pulled out of the driveway heading down the street. She didn't even know where she was going, she just wanted to be as far away as possible.  
She drove for hours without stopping, just blasting the radio and hoping for the best. It was nice and relaxing to drive away like that; she had never held such a strong sense of freedom and happiness.

She did need to stop soon, though. It was a bit annoying having to stop for gas. Parking her car at the gas station, she filled up the tank in her older vehicle and headed inside to pay. 

The place was empty except for the cashier and another man in there, already having payed for his gas, having a conversation with the pretty brunette behind the counter. From what Vriska could tell they knew each other.

She stepped up behind the man, keeping a reasonable distance as to not look like she was impatient or trying to listen in. Both the man and the woman seemed a bit familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. 

"Eridan," The girl sighed. Eridan? Holy shit, it could not be him. She remembered a man named Eridan, well, he was a boy then... Back from her old LARPing days.

"Fef, please." The voice was unmistakable, she knew it was him. Her eyes widened. What the hell?

"Eridan not now, I have customers." She muttered to him. That's why she was familiar. It was Feferi, Eridan's girlfriend. Vriska had met the girl once or twice.

"Just one chance? Please? I'll make it up to you..." He was practically begging her. Feferi rolled her eyes. 

"No, Eridan. It's hard to forgive you after catching you making out with my ex-boyfriend!" She nearly shouted. Vriska looked down, seemingly trying to ignore the conversation between the fighting couple. Why couldn't she just pay for the damn gas already? 

"In fact, Eridan," Feferi began again. Eridan looked up hopefully, seeming to think he was going to get his last chance. "You can go make out with Sollux all you want, because, guess what? You're both my exes and I do not even care anymore!" 

Well, ouch.

Vriska glanced up for a moment, the look on Eridan's face just screamed heartbroken. She almost felt pity for him.

"Leave, Ampora. Before I have to kick you out of the store." Feferi told him firmly. Looking rather like a kicked puppy, he nodded and left the gas station.

"I'm sorry about that." Feferi apologized with a sigh while Vriska stepped up to the counter. She shrugged in response.

"It's alright; relationships are tough, and some end." Her mouth twitched on her words. Feferi looked at her for a moment, almost as if she was sensing some sort of recognition towards her. Then she quickly brushed it off, shaking her head slightly.

"I know, I know." Feferi nodded. Vriska paid for her gas, not saying a word to the girl she once knew.

Upon stepping out of the shop, she noticed Eridan was still there. Waiting outside, he looked her over once, and his eyes seemed to widen slightly. "Excuse me, Ms?" He called out to Vriska. She turned towards him, tilting her head slightly. "Does your name happen to be Vriska Serket?" He asked, and she looked at him in shock.

"Depends on if your name is Eridan Ampora." She responded, a slight smirk playing on her lips, a grin forming on his.

"Well, damn." He laughed a bit, stepping towards her. Vriska couldn't help but laugh as well. 

"Long time no see, Dualscar." She teased, using his old LARPing name which caused him to let out another laugh. 

"Nice to see you again, Mindfang." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

"I don't go by that anymore." Another taunt came from her lips, and he laughed as well. 

"I don't either, but it's just for old times' sake." He assured her, grinning rather idiotically.

"Right, right." She rolled her eyes, though she was smiling back at him. 

"How have you been, Eridan?" Vriska asked with curiosity. "I mean, other than that..." She nodded her head back towards inside the gas station. Seeing the look on his face, she motioned for him to follow her towards her car; at least that was a bit more of a ways away from Feferi. 

"I've been a'ight I guess. I mean, not bad, but not totally good either. Things have been a bit rocky for a while now." He shrugged. "What about you, Serket? You making it off well with Nitram?" He asked. 

She stayed silent for a long moment. "We had a falling out too." Was her only response, and she didn't look at him. He nodded slightly. 

"So, what brings you into town?" He asked her with actual curiosity; he knew she lived a bits of a ways away. 

"Road trip, needed a break is all." Vriska responded. Eridan knew there was more than what she was saying, but he didn't pry. It was at least seven years since they had last seen each other, and six since they'd last spoke. 

"Ah, d'ya plan on stickin' around for a bit at least?" He asked her. "I mean, yea don't hav'ta, it's just been so long since I've seen yea." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't know why he felt so strange around his old friend, maybe it was just the setting they had just met in?

"Um.... Well, I didn't plan on it, but yeah. I guess I can." She smiled at him. The grin on his face seemed like the one of a child who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas, and she laughed softly. 

"That's great, Vris." He let his grin fall into his signature Ampora smile and she returned it. 

"Do you know any good places to stay?" Vriska asked, and for a moment, he considered inviting her to stay in his place. Then that seemed too sudden, so he pushed the thought aside. Then an idea struck him - Sollux! He was a manager at the nicest hotel in town, he could probably hook Vriska up with a good room for a few days. He relayed the idea back to her. 

"Hmm, I guess I could consider it." She grinned a bit. She had seen less of Sollux than she did of even Feferi; in fact, she couldn't even remember ever meeting Sollux formally, only Eridan mentioning him once or twice as Feferi's ex-boyfriend who kept trying to get back to her. 

Her friendship with Eridan wasn't as much of a friendship as it was someone to just talk to; rant, get your emotions out and just bitch about what's been bothering you. They were therapy to one another, and probably knew everything about each other. 

"You should and I can talk to Sol." Eridan told her. He was pretty dead set on having her around. It would be nice to have someone who he could talk to after all that happened. He needed her right now.

"Alright then." Vriska finally agreed. Sure, why not stick around for a day or two? Maybe then she could find somewhere to go next. Yeah, that'd be nice. Actually plan what the fuck she was going to do. 

"Let's go now." He said suddenly, and frowned slightly. "If you want ta, I mean." Eridan added after, feeling a bit stupid about the whole idea. Vriska giggled under her breath. 

"Sure, let's go." She told him, unlocking her car and motioning for him to get in. He nodded and smiled, at least she didn't let him feel like a fool. He got into her car. It wasn't the best car she could've had, but it was pretty nice; a bit old, nevertheless well maintained throughout its years. 

Vriska got into the driver's side, putting her key in the ignition and bringing her vehicle to life. "Just tell me where to go." 

After letting Eridan and Sollux talk for a bit about Vriska staying in the hotel and a quick introduction between the two, Vriska made an abrupt assumption about the hotel manager. Generally a good person, but can be a total ass hole - or as he would say, "athhole". 

"Thanks so much, Sol, for lettin' her stay." Eridan thanked him, and Sollux shrugged it off. 

"Eh, it'th no problem. We've got plenty of room here thith time of year." He explained, and Vriska smiled. 

"Well, thank you both." She nodded to them, then Sollux gave her the key to her room. 

"Do you want help with your bagth?" He asked, and she shook her head. It was too much for her to possibly ask them to carry her bags. She had only planned to stay in his hotel for a few days, so she was only going to bring that much up. Eridan came with her.

He sat on the bed once she arrived, and they both looked around. Sollux had given her one of the best suites the hotel had to offer, and for 75% off "anything for a friend of Eridan’th." He had said, and Vriska was flattered, really.

"Really nice hotel." She commented, joining Eridan on the bed, but a fair way's away from him. "Great service. Sollux seems nice."

"He is." Eridan nodded, which was followed by a chuckle. "When he wants to be, which isn't often." He joked. "Sollux and I have become better friends since the last we spoke, that's for sure." Vriska could certainly tell that as well, and considered for a moment asking about Feferi's accusation of him and Sollux making out. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Eridan standing up and stretching out.

"It's great ta see yea, Vris. But I gotta head out. Work calls, y'know?" She nodded. He wrote something down on the notepad that the hotel had provided. "Just gimme a text or call whenever and we can hang out sometime, a'ight?"

"I'll be sure too." Vriska assured him. She wondered what he could be doing now for work; the sun was just beginning to set.

"See ya soon, Vris." He grinned at her, before giving a small wave and heading out the door.

Vriska lay down and fell asleep, never feeling so relaxed.


End file.
